


warm and loving glow

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cozy and cute teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jerick makes max fancy [witch] tea and they watch hunchback of notre dame. also they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm and loving glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartificaldane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theartificaldane).



> both are out of drag, and thus Max has male pronouns and Jerick has neutral. :)
> 
> for theartificialdane on tumblr who is an amazing author and a great person!

Jerick’s apartment smelt like coffee and sage and was filled with warmth, like when you dozed off in mid-afternoon. The sun had begun to set, painting the sky pinks and salmons, and the colors leaked in through the open windows, casting shadows and rose-tinting the walls. There were various books and candles scattered around the room, and there was a record player on the coffee table nearest the couch. Max noticed that there was a large, squat candle that was lit, and had apparently been burning a while, the wax dripping down it’s sides and into the wood of Jerick’s table. He’d have to point it out to them when they returned from the kitchen, just in case they forgot it was burning. Max soaked in his surrounds as he held a mug of tea between his hands, watching the steam waft into the air as he waited for it to cool.

Max could hear Jerick in the other room, shuffling things around as they gathered up their movie collection, and humming quietly to themself. Max had a gig tomorrow night in a local venue, and Jerick had messaged him over twitter, asking if he’d be interested in spending some time with them. Max had accepted after a bit of polite back and forth, not wanting Jerick to feel obligated, and he was glad that he had. They had connected so well, falling into easy conversations, and comfortable silences, walking around the city and popping in and out of different shops. Jerick had showed him around to all their favorite little hidden gems, and Max found himself picking up several assorted things; a pair of gloves from a vintage inspired boutique, an pop-up book copy of Wizard of Oz from Jerick’s favorite antique shop, a new lip liner from a local vegan make-up line. As the two walked the crowded aisles of the shops, hands brushing, Jerick often pausing to lean into Max, their shoulder pressing into his bicep as they pointed out various trinkets or pieces of art that they were fond of. Jerick also had no qualms about getting Max to fetch things out of his reach that’d he’d eyeing for a while, or rearrange shelves that had bothered him them in previous visits. Max found that he had no trace the pre-show jitters he always got since being on Drag Race; racing thoughts of disappointing the Collective, or not being good enough, or not producing enough work for people to enjoy. Something about being with Jerick made all these shadows melt away to the deep recesses of Max’s mind, and even when he remembered that he usually was worried about them, he somehow knew, just knew, it was needless to.

They’d returned to Jerick’s apartment when the sun had begun to set. Max had been feeling that he should head back to his hotel, didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but Jerick had settled him into the couch with tea and he felt all of his muscles melt into comfort as soon as he did. They’d suggested a movie, and Max couldn’t resist the offer, wanting to spend as much time as possible with this feeling of serenity that he’d obtained by spending time with them. Max took a sip of his tea and let his eyes flutter shut. The brew was dark and floral, with the faint tinge of apple and sweetness that Max recognized as chamomile.

“Do you like it?” Jerick’s voice was soft and smooth as they padded back into the room, feet bare. Max smiled over his shoulder and nodded, watching as they walked to put a disc in the DVD player.

“It’s fabulous. Do you blend it yourself?”

“Oh yes! This is English Breakfast and chamomile, with elder flower and rose, mostly.” Jerick smiled back as they sat down, bringing their legs up under themself, their own mug already half empty. “For relaxation.”

The minute the movie started, Max realized that Jerick must’ve had hidden a sound system around the apartment, because the sound of the rumbling chorus was crystal clear and wrapped around Max like a blanket. Jerick’s knees pressed into Max’s thighs, and they started a quiet commentary on the beauty of the painted backgrounds. Jerick’s soft murmuring blended seamlessly with the sound of the bells and beautiful scenery, and Max mindlessly lifted his hand to rest on the back of Jerick’s neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of their neck. Their hair was soft and smooth, silky to the touch and glided easily through Max’s nimble fingers. It was only when Jerick’s lilting voice paused that Max realized what he’d done, a light blush warming his cheeks as he bit his lip. But Jerick just scooted closer to him, resting their cheek on Max’s shoulder, then continuing their thoughts as though nothing had happened. Max took another swallow of his tea, swirling the cup to watch the last few sips of tea and remnants of leaves and a tiny rosebud swirl around the bottom.

Jerick’s weight was warm and comfortable against Max’s side, but Max’s forearm was pressed into the other’s deep maroon sweater and it was starting to itch where the thick knit was indenting his skin. He shifted his arm gently, and Jerick rolled his legs down onto the floor and sat up. Max stretched his arm out across the back of the couch, uncrossing his legs, and Jerick observed him for a moment, then sat back against Max again, swinging both their legs up and over Max’s thighs. They settled back into Max’s side, the curve of their neck settling against Max’s shoulder and Max curled his arm around their shoulders. They fit perfectly into his side, one hand resting on Max’s chest, fingers stretching out to play with the opaque blue buttons on Max’s shirt. Max’s other hand came to rest on Jerick’s thigh, brushing against the lace that was sewn onto the bottom of their sweater, and he gave the other a squeeze, hitch them just a bit closer and further onto his lap. Jerick let out a breathy laugh as Max moved him easily, and Max couldn’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across his lips. They curled up easily into Max again, curling against him and nosing against his jaw. Jerick shifted a bit, reaching out toward the coffee table with his tea cup, falling short a few inches of being able to reach. Max was reluctant to let Jerick move away, mind filled with contentment, so he hummed and took Jerick’s mug from the other. Max wrapped his hand tight around Jerick’s hip as he inclined a bit forward and easily set both their mugs down. Jerick pouted up at him a bit, and Max rubbed their noses together.

“My absurd height has it’s advantages, on some occasions.” Max beamed, and Jerick returned the smile, gazing up at Max with fond eyes.

They leaned forward and pressed their mouth to Max’s bottom lip, more a friendly touch than a real kiss, and Max puckered his lips to return the sentiment. He inclined his head forward to rest his forehead against Jerick’s, running his eyes over the other’s face before meeting their eyes again. He lifted a hand to rest on the back of Jerick’s head, running gently down to the back of their neck once more, leaning down to press their lips together again. Jerick craned upward to press into the kiss, hand lifting to rest on Max’s jaw, noses brushing. They separated minutely, eyes locked, and Max tilted his head a fraction as he leaned back down to meet Jerick’s lips gently. They shared firm, long pecks for a few minutes, lips dragging soft and slow together. Jerick’s tongue darted out to wet their lips without pulling away from Max’s, and Max couldn’t repress the shiver that ran down his spine and the soft touch. Jerick’s fingers curled against his jaw, sliding down to his neck. Their other hand joined the first around Max’s neck, arching in Max’s lap to gain easier access to the man’s mouth. Their tongue darted out again, just as teasing, sliding along Max’s bottom lip, then disappearing just as quickly. Jerick pulled back minutely to press a kiss to the corner of Max’s mouth, then to his chin, his jaw, his top lip; the only places they could reach well. Max returned the gesture by cupping both his hands around Jerick’s face, and peppering lingering kisses to their entire face, humming in contentment. Max’s thumbs rubbed over Jerick’s cheekbones, the two gazing into each others eyes as the bells tolled in the background.

Jerick’s face slipped from Max’s hands as they leaned back down to rest their head on Max’s chest, smiling softly. Max lowered his hand to rub against Jerick’s neck, sure it must have an ache from craning up to kiss him, and couldn’t help but to be certain that this was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
